The Heir
by hydeegasuncion
Summary: Hermoine has just gotten out of a toxic relationship and a task is given to her to find the missing heir of Voldemort. Hermione has already left her past behind but went through with the search, but she isn't the only one in search of the heir. With this search Hermione finds out many revelations which lead to more questions.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Get out Ron" Hermione stated without looking away from the window "I no longer want to see you and I no longer want you in this house"

"Hermione let me explain" Ron walked across the room, towards Hermione.

"Ron there is no need to explain" Hermione looked at Ron in the eyes, face flat with no emotion "I am tired. I have fought and now I'm tired. You of all people should know this"

"4 years Hermi-"

"and 4 years you and I have wasted." Hermione raised her voice as she stood in front of Ron and continued "You wasted 4 years to grab the chance to actually have a functioning relationship and I wasted 4 years believing that you would one day get tired of your shenanigans."

"We're both exhausted Hermione, let's get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow" Ron made a move to hold Hermione but she moved away from his reach.

Hermione looked at Ron like he grew two sets of heads and walked past him. "You must be mad or deaf or maybe both. I said I no longer want this" Hermione pointed between her and Ron "I don't want to be in this relationship. I don't want keep hanging around waiting for you to come home from a so-called "emergency at work" when I know you are actually shagging other women. I have heard more apologies from you than actually seeing changes and then you will wonder why I don't get in bed with you? I am disgusted Ron by the fact that you would want me to lay where your whores have lain and I do not want to see myself that low. It is already bad enough that I have stuck around, but not anymore. I. AM. DONE."

"You're done?" Ron raised his eyebrow at Hermione and chuckled "Who do you think will actually keep up with your personality. Little Miss Prude who always got her knickers in a twist. You want to hold me by the neck Hermione and I am a man and I have my needs. How you want to treat me is a blow to my ego and I won't allow it"

"And does fooling around heal that bruised ego of yours? You make it sound like I'm controlling your life but in fact all you're actually complaining about is when we do chores. Ron this is our house! Who else will keep this house clean? Do you think I'm your servant and I will just cleanup for every mess you make? Oh right, I always do" Hermione grabs her trunk from under the bed and starts filling it with her things.

"If you won't move out, then I will" She feels Ron watching her but she continues filling her trunk. She has done this before, moving out and then she will be staying at Grimmauld place with Harry, but she was only able to keep that up for at most 5 days.

" _You cannot be serious." Harry poured another shot and handed over to Hermione "You know I don't like meddling with both your business but this has gone too far Hermione. You're my friends and I love you both but I can tell what's right from wrong"_

" _I miss him Harry" Hermione nursed the glass and stared at the brown fluid. Hermione caught Ron for the nth time but this might have been the worst she's been in._

" _You caught him in bed. Mind you, in YOUR bed, in YOUR house. How long do you expect to keep this up? Harry took a long sip from his cup and slid down his chair staring at the pale and worn face of his friend. He felt sorry for her and couldn't imagine the pain she has been enduring. She has been strong the past few years but he doesn't know up until when she can hold._

" _But as I have been saying time and time again, I am here for you. Whatever your decision may be, if you return to him or if you finally decide to leave him for good, I am here. You know that right?"_

" _Thanks Harry. Don't get tired of being my friend please"_

"You'll be back here in a few days there's no use packing all your things" Ron said flatly but Hermione ignored him and moved to get her jumper "Don't you get tired of packing your things and just going back here?"

"Aren't you tired of being so full of yourself? And if you expect that I'll be knocking on the front door crying back to you, well then don't hold your breath" Hermione rushed down the stairs and out the door, Ron hot on her heels.

"Hermione-" but she was gone and Ron was just talking to the wind.

"I'm busy" Hermione said as she scanned through the Daily Prophet.

"Hermione this is important" A deep voice said behind the paper.

Hermione laid the paper neatly on her table and looked at the grown man in front of her "I am flattered that you're offering me this Kingsley but I think I've had my fair share of detective work in Hogwarts"

"I understand" Kingsley Shacklebolt, current Minister of Magic, look disappointed "but if ever you change your mind, you know where to find me"

Hermione turned her chair and heard the bell chime as Kingsley left her quaint bookshop. She stared at the ceiling, looking at nothing in particular and thought of Kingsley has told her _"Voldemort has an heir"_ It sounded too surreal. It has been almost 5 years since the war has ended and everything has been forgotten, it was just a scary story. Hermione shook her head and held firm her decision. She checked the time and it was 8pm and had to close her shop.

Hermione wrapped her scarf close to her and locked the door and started walking down the streets of Diagon Alley towards Three Broomsticks. The wind felt cold and there were only a few people in the streets. Hermione entered the small pub and sat herself on a table, across from her a red head with bright blue eyes.


End file.
